Típicos días de escuela
by Belu-Saku
Summary: 28 estudiantes escogidos al azar, vivirán en una clase el día a día de un adolescente normal con sus exámenes, amores de verano, bromas, apuestas, promesas, engaños, desamores, etc. Parejas de los equipos del Holy Road -prácticamente 1 por equipo y todas mezcladas- 2 cap, up!
1. Nueva escuela

**Horash (?) Buenas~** vengo con un fic que se me cruzo por la cabeza hace bastante tiempo y que nunca plasme porque... no se me había dado la gana, básicamente. La verdad es que al principio lo pensé para hacerlo con la Inazuma original, ya que del Go no me había visto casi nada (irónicamente, el Chrono sí y ahora Galaxy xD), pero desde que la empezaron a pasar por la tele y reírme tanto de los nombres que les pusimos... decidí que quedaría mejor con el Go -y así tenía una excusa para hacer algo con mis otp del Go~-

Sobre el fic... será largo u_u -continuaré los otros... bueno, el otro, a la vez que éste- y tratará básicamente el día a día de 28 estudiantes de una misma clase. Trataré sus problemas, líos amorosos, engaños, bromas, apuestas, etc. Todo lo que a uno le ha pasado o le pasará en el colegio... quiero hacerlos "más reales" en el sentido que harán lo que cualquier adolescente: gustarle uno, pelearse con otro, enamorarse de uno, llorar, desesperarse, dramatizar, etc

.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, igual que Inazuma Eleven Go 3: Galaxy o Inazuma Eleven Sansumg o Inazuma Eleven Nokia, tampoco, sino que es obra de Level-5, si fuese mío, el Chrono Stone tendría un nombre mucho más corto y sería Google Chrome... Zanak sería el prota en Google Chrome y Konoha en Galaxy...

**Tema: **_#24 Escuela_

**Aclaraciones:** He escogido 2, algunos 3 o hasta 4, estudiantes de cada colegio que participa en el Holy Road. Pueden buscar imágenes si alguno no les suena. El apellido de Shuu y Hakuryuu me los invente, like a boss, basándome en los nombres de sus equipos. Y que muchos personajes no hayan sido escogidos, no implica que no aparecerán, sino que estarán en otras clases.

Las parejas las pongo al final para no llenar esto~

.

* * *

.

El salón estaba en pleno silencio. Recién acababan de entregar los exámenes a los alumnos y la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, pero claro, no todos estaban nerviosos, algunos simplemente pasaban y otros ni se enteraban de que iba la prueba sorpresa que les habían dado su primer día

—Nombre y apellido… -leyó mentalmente Sousuke- ¿puedo mentir? Nadie sabrá que soy yo… va… pondré mi nombre solamente porque sí…

— ¿Pero para qué quieren saber mi edad? –se preguntaba Yamato- pienso dejar esto en blanco…

— ¿Profesión?... pondré bombero… -escribía Nishinosora

—Esto es tan largo… que me da pereza leer… rellenaré todos los espacios con cualquier respuesta –Kariya por fin empezaba a escribir

—Entonces esa luz debería estar más en el centro y podría iluminar bien el salón y… va, concéntrate, Taiyou…

—Moriré antes de acabar de responder a todo esto –decía sin siquiera haber leído una sola palabra Mikado

—_I wanna dance, tonight~_ ah, ya está bien… concéntrate, Yozakura… muy bien, la primera… pregunta… _I wanna dance~_ ¡Ah!

—… ¿Cuánto falta para que acabe la clase…? –se preguntaba Hakuryuu

— ¿Mi familia? –leía Shuu- a ver… tengo que ¿poner mi familia ideal… o la familia que tengo…? Esto es un lío…

—Pondré que me llamo Dack… así nadie me reconocerá… -escribía Minamisawa

—Me pregunto… si luego podré ir a pescar un rato… -se preguntaba Namikawa

—Si un elefante va recorriendo la selva a una velocidad de 150 km/hora y en el camino se encuentra a… esperen… aquí no habla de elefantes… ni de velocidad… ni de nada… ¿de dónde saque lo del elefante? –dudaba Tenma

—Esto es muy fácil –se alegraba Kurosaki

—Tengo sueño… -lamentaba Mahoro

—El profesor… es muy atractivo… me pregunto si saldrá con alguien… oh dios, Taiga… concéntrate y deja de decir estupideces…

—Nanananananananana Batman~ nananananananana Batman~… ok, soy imbécil… muy bien… -se golpeaba mentalmente Miyabino

—Esto es un rollo… la escuela es un rollo… todo es un rollo… quiero irme y vivir mi vida sin preocupaciones… -se quejaba Yukimura

—Hola Don Pepito~ Hola Don José~ Paso usted por mi cas… -suspiro- Ichiban concéntrate… por dios… Por su casa no pase…

—Debería cortarme el pelo… está bastante largo… -Isozaki pasaba completamente

—Katsuya… ¿quién te mando a tener este corte? Es horrible por las mañanas para peinarlo…

—… -Kirino miraba tranquilamente por la ventana

—Aquí todo el mundo parece estar haciendo cualquier cosa menos completar esto –protestaba Hyoudou

—… esta bandana me está dando calor –se quejaba Masaki

—Estoy súper negro… debería de dejar de tomar tanto el sol… -hablaba consigo mismo Sata

—Me pregunto si es verdad esto de la telepatía entre hermanos… a ver… Eiji tonto…

—No sé por qué y siento que Genichi se está metiendo conmigo…

— ¿Qué qué quiero ser de mayor? Pues… mayor… -escribía Yoshimine

—Esto no va con nota, así que pondré cualquier cosa… -pensaba Gotou

Y así, pasaron algunas horas y poco a poco los chicos se levantaban y entregaban sus exámenes al profesor que, para perder el tiempo, se dedicaba a leer una revista de mitología.

Cuando por fin todos habían entregado se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en la mesa para poder ver mejor a todos.

—Buenas tardes, chicos. Yo seré su profesor de Historia, mi nombre es Terumi Afuro pero pueden decirme Aphrodi… el motivo por el que se les reunió aquí fue porque serán parte de un "experimento"

El rubio fue interrumpido por una voz media desesperada

— ¿Qué? ¿Nos van a hacer cosas raras y al final nos mataran?

—Cálmate… -se detuvo para mirar la hoja donde estaban todos los nombres- Kariya –dijo finalmente- no es ese tipo de experimento… sino que más bien, se escogió a 28 estudiantes de dos centros diferentes…

—Disculpe… -el profesor le observo esperando su pregunta- el motivo por el que se nos unió fue por lo del "Proyecto Junior" ¿verdad?

—Exacto, Kurosaki… ese proyecto consistía en que se escogerían dos centros completamente diferentes… uno sería un respetable instituto con jóvenes bien educados y el otro sería un instituto conocido porque sus alumnos siempre se metían en líos… se unirían a 14 estudiantes de cada uno y tendrían que intentar permanecer un año juntos. Si la experiencia salía bien, entonces, varios institutos de renombre aceptarían a jóvenes "gamberros" sin protestar y les daría una oportunidad

— ¿Entonces… -preguntaba Yamato- sólo tenemos que convivir un año juntos?

—Exacto~ luego, al terminar, ustedes elegirán si quieren quedarse aquí o cambiarse, es elección propia… -se quedo en silencio unos segundos y al ver que nadie decía nada, supuso que ya no habían dudas- los uniformes que llevaran serán los propios de aquí: una camisa blanca con el símbolo del colegio en la zona izquierda del pecho, la corbata azul, los pantalones a cuadros azules y los zapatos negros… cómo ven, es un uniforme simple, por lo que pueden usarlo con cualquier accesorio

— ¿Cualquiera?

—Cualquiera… siempre y cuando se distinga que es el uniforme del colegio… Me gustaría pedirles que no se metieran en líos porque ahora representan este instituto y además… les servirá para nota…

De repente, toda la clase quedo a la expectativa tras oír eso

—Quiero que intenten llevarse bien porque eso contará. Obviamente, a ustedes se les recompensará más tarde, al final de curso, no sólo por su desempeño en clase y los exámenes, sino también por su actitud y dedicación al proyecto… todos pueden acabar con diez y les servirá por si quieren cambiarse de colegio. Bueno, eso es todo… les dejaremos diez minutos para que lo asimilen todo y luego vendrá su primera profesora~

Tras despedirse, el profesor salió dejando a todos en silencio pero no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que todo el salón se lleno de gente que no paraba de hablar y nadie se oía entre sí

— ¡Ya está bien! –grito Nishinosora y todos quedaron en silencio viéndole- vamos a ver… hablen uno a uno o nadie se entiende…

—Ok… -comenzó Kirino- ¿cómo sabemos que "ellos" no intentaran hacernos algo?

— ¿"Ellos"? –decía Kariya- perdona pelirosado, pero nosotros tenemos nombres…

—Todos ustedes son unos salvajes… y punto… -terminaba Yukimura

— ¿Qué has dicho, enano azulado? –decía desafiante Shirosaki

Y los gritos sin control volvieron a estar presentes. Ahora ya era un campo de batalla entre los del "instituto rebelde" y los del "instituto educado"

— ¡Ya! –volvió a callarlos Nishinosora- en serio, que dan dolor de cabeza… o sea ¿no se dan cuenta? Eso es lo que quieren "los de arriba", tenemos que demostrarles que podemos llevarnos bien entre todos…

—Pero ellos… -comenzaba Taiyou

—Entre. Todos…

El silencio reino

—Chicos –hablaba Minamisawa- yo propongo al rubio con pintas y piernas de chica para delegado… y bonitas piernas por cierto

Todos rieron tras el comentario y levantaron la mano en señal de aprobación

—Soy Nishinosora Yoichi para tu información… y gracias, tengo unas piernas preciosas~

—Nishinosora, has bien tu trabajo –pedía Kurosaki

—Soy un inútil en la delegación así que me buscaré un sub-delegado… yo sólo seré el guapo~

Otra vez todos rieron y el rubio escogió a Minamisawa sólo para fastidiar

—Muy bien, con el don de la palabra de Nishinosora y el descaro de Minamisawa, tenemos unos delegados perfectos –hablaba Isozaki

— ¿Cómo nos sentaremos? –preguntaba Mahoro

—Pongamos nuestros nombres en un papel y como vayan saliendo, nos sentamos –propuso Ichiban y todos le hicieron caso

Tras unos minutos y algunos conflictos, por fin todos quedaron en su sitio. Las filas sólo eran de una persona, pero eso no quitaba que podían intentar hacerse amigo del de al lado, atrás o el de delante.

Se dividieron en 4 columnas con 7 filas. De delante para atrás: Kurosaki Makoto, Kariya Masaki, Kita Ichiban, Miyabino Reiichi, Minamisawa Atsushi, Dark Shuu y Amemiya Taiyou.

En la segunda: Matsukaze Tenma, Kirino Ranmaru, Nishinosora Yoichi, Isozaki Kenma, Sata Tosamaru, Taki Sousuke y Yukimura Hyouga.

En la tercera: Senguuji Yamato, Hyoudou Tsukasa, Shiranui Eiji, Gotou Yukai, Mahoro Tadashi, Shiranui Genichi y Mikado Haruma.

Y en la cuarta: Shining Hakuryuu, Masaki Teiya, Shirosaki Katsuya, Namikawa Rensuke, Kishibe Taiga, Yoshimine Misaki y Mitsuyoshi Yozakura.

Cuando por fin se sentaron, la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos azules y ondulados y unas gafas rojas sobre su cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, chicos. Mi nombre es Otonashi Haruna y seré su profesora de Psicología. Así que antes que nada, vamos a jugar un juego~

.

* * *

.

Por fin, ya acabe el capítulo de introducción...

-Lo de los asientos fue puramente al azar, puse números y veía a quién le tocaba con quien.

-Lo de los profes y sus asignaturas me las pensé un poco... pero ya lo contaré más adelante.

-Las futuras parejas que trataré (no se cuando, ya que como dije, algunos se enamoraran y luego estarán con otros, se pelearan, se volveran a enamorar, para al final acabar con el que deberían estar): Taiyou/Tenma; Kirino/Kariya; Kita/Nishinosora; Yamato/Kurosaki; Sousuke/Kishibe; Hakuryuu/Shuu; Mikado/Miyabino; Isozaki/Mitsuyoshi... obviamente, los que no nombre es que aún me estoy pensando bien su emparejamiento... y aún me planteo con quién dejar a Minamisawa... porque la verdad es que Hyoudou me resulta interesante~


	2. Primeras peleas?

Aloha~ (?) La verdad es que éste capítulo lo escribí bastante rápido, a la vez que escribía otra conti xD, así que prácticamente hay mucho diálogo y poca descripción pero es que creo que esta medianamente decente y por eso lo subo xD

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, igual que Inazuma Eleven Go 3: Galaxy o Inazuma Eleven Sansumg o Inazuma Eleven Nokia, tampoco, sino que es obra de Level-5, si fuese mío, el Chrono Stone tendría un nombre mucho más corto y sería Google Chrome... Zanak sería el prota en Google Chrome y Konoha en Galaxy...

.

* * *

.

La mayoría de los chicos suspiró al escuchar, por décima vez, explicar las integrales. Él no era un mal profesor de matemáticas pero es que en serio, había que ser muy raro para que te gustase

—Profe… -interrumpía Kariya- cuando usted estudio para ser profesor ¿había muchos más?

—Kariya –le respondía el profesor Kidou- la carrera de matemáticas es una de las carreras donde más gente hay…

—Esa gente debía de tener la vida social de una piedra –hablaba Gotou

—Eh, que las piedras tienen más vida social que muchos de los que están aquí –decía Isozaki

—Si quieren hablar de piedras y de sus vidas sociales, háganlo cuando haya acabado la clase…

—Sí, profesor…

Y así, volvieron a la interesantísima clase que hacía que más de uno se plantease el suicidarse.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían entrado y no se podían quejar, tenían buenos profesores y eran todos muy agradables pero aún así, sentían que algo faltaba. Después del "juego" de la profesora Otonashi, en el cual se presentaban y luego contaban un poco de su vida, junto a lo que querían lograr ese año, más de uno empezó a conocer mejor a sus compañeros pero claro, de ahí a convivir con ellos tantas horas era algo estresante… además que ella les había dado a entender que seguramente ese año habría muchos cambios personales para ellos ya que estaban es una edad bastante complicada en lo relacionado al amor, y eso asusto a más de uno

—Si el profesor dice una fórmula más, mi cabeza va a explotar… -se quejaba por lo bajo Yukimura

—Vamos, no creo que pueda darnos más… llevamos casi una hora sólo de fórmulas –le respondía Taiyou que se sentaba a su izquierda

—Hace más de media hora dijiste lo mismo, Amemiya… -se quejaba Sousuke que estaba delante de Yukimura

—Ese hombre nos va a matar de aburrimiento… -volvía a quejarse Yukimura

—Amemiya, Taki y Yukimura… veo que mi clase les entretiene tanto que no han podido esperar para ya comparar sus pensamientos… -los tres chicos tragaron saliva- Bueno, gracias a sus tres compañeros, para la próxima semana quiero que hagan un resumen de las páginas 15 a la 25 y un mini esquema de las fórmulas dadas hasta hoy

Un quejido frustrado se escucho por todo el salón. En ese momento, sonó la campana y el profesor Kidou se despidió y salió de la clase dejando a todos deprimidos

— ¡Amemiya, Taki y Yukimura si es que mira la que lían! –empezó a quejarse Namikawa

Pronto el salón sólo dejaba oír quejas, quejas y más quejas… y algunas opciones como la de matar a sus tres compañeros y donde podían esconder sus cuerpos

—Creo que si los tiramos tras el puente, no los encontrarán –sugería Hakuryuu

—Bueno, bueno… ya está bien… -decía Kishibe que al ver que como Minamisawa parecía más pendiente de mirarse en el móvil y Nishinosora prácticamente estaba más dormido que despierto, sentía la necesidad de defender a esos pobres tres chicos- no lo hacían con mala intensión…

—Kishibe, no les defiendas… merecen la muerte… -dramatizaba Mitsuyoshi

—Pero ellos…

—Huy… yo sé lo que pasa aquí~ -decía Eiji

—Kishibe les defiende porque entre ellos esta su amor~ -terminaba Genichi

— ¿Qué? n-no… yo no…

Y por toda la clase no dejaban de oírse "huh~" y gente que dibujaba corazones en el aire

—Ya vale… -decía ya cansado Sousuke- si se la tienen que agarrar con alguien, es con nosotros, Kishibe no tiene nada que ver

—Taki está enfadado porque estamos atacando a su amor~ -Isozaki sabía que con la mínima provocación haría que el otro reaccionase mal pero no iba a negar que era divertido

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué has dicho, Isozaki?

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y prácticamente se fulminaban con la mirada mientras Sata, que era quién estaba entre ambos pupitres, sólo deseaba que ahora no decidiesen comenzar una pelea, por su suerte, Mahoro le tiro hacia él y por fin, el moreno salió del medio

— ¿Quieres que lo repita, Taki?

El ambiente pasó a ser más cargado y no se oía ningún ruido. Kishibe quería que ambos se calmaran pero no sabía qué hacer, pero su cuerpo parecía ir mucho más rápido que su cerebro, por su mala suerte, y fue hasta el asiento de esos dos. Al llegar, cogió al moreno del brazo

—Ya… no importa… déjalo

— ¡Pero Kishibe…!

— ¡Para! Por favor…

Durante varios segundos, la tensión entre ambos fue extremadamente notable y nadie supo cómo es que de un segundo para otro, el de ojos negros decidió hacerle caso al otro y tras un "tch" se calmó

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan fácil eres de controlar~? –Isozaki parecía no querer detener su pequeña guerra

—Bueno, ya está bien… -por fin hablo Nishinosora- aquí nadie pelea…

—Excepto que sea por mí… -interrumpía Minamisawa

—Tu cállate, Minamisawa. Si quieren matarse, háganlo cuando acaben las clases…

— ¿Y por qué te haría caso?

El rubio le observó y simplemente sonrió. Debido a que él se sentaba justo delante de Isozaki, aprovecho esto para apoyar sus manos en el pupitre del otro y acercarse bastante, demasiado según algunos

—Vamos, Kenma… -le susurró lujuriosamente- hazlo por mí~ -y le guiño un ojo

El otro simplemente se sentó y miro hacia su libro algo sonrojado. Sousuke iba a hablar y burlarse de él, pero Kishibe se le adelantó y le golpeo la cabeza suavemente

La calma pareció volver y cada uno volvió a sentarse en su asiento

—Eh, Isozaki… -llamaba Minamisawa- el rubio es mío…

—Minamisawa~ no empieces, cielo~

Muchos rieron tras el comentario y hasta alguno se sintió frustrado por el mismo, pero al menos ya se volvía a respirar bien ambiente

—Entonces… -hablaba Shirosaki- ¿no podemos matar a esos tres?

— ¡Shirosaki, idiota! –le gritaba Yukimura desde su asiento

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que fue su culpa por la que haremos el trabajo extra?

—Ya… ya…

Kurosaki hablaba para calmarlos. Kirino al ver que Eiji y Genichi estaban por hacer lo mismo que antes, se les adelantó y usando una goma que había encontrado, o la había robado a alguien aún no lo sabía, se las tiro a la cabeza al par de gemelos que comenzaron a quejarse.

El timbre volvió a sonar y pronto entró su profesor de literatura, Sakuma

—Suicidarse o no suicidarse, he ahí la cuestión… -se deprimía Masaki

La clase comenzó y más de uno intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos aunque no es como que tuviesen mucho éxito y si el profesor les pillaba, que era prácticamente siempre, entonces les tiraba un pedazo de tiza a la frente

—El profesor es tan genial~ -pensaba Miyabino mientras suspiraba cual adolescente enamorado, cosa que fue notada por Sata

El de pelo plateado estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que si no hubiese sido porque sintió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza y luego vio una nota en su mesa, hubiera seguido admirando a su profesor. La abrió intrigado y sus mejillas enrojecieron

"¿Te gusta el profe, Miyabino?" –Sata

"Obvio que le gusta… si casi lo viola con la mente" –Mitsuyoshi

"¿No es muy mayor para ti?" -Genichi

El chico les fulminó con la mirada, primero a Sata que era quién se encontraba más cerca y luego a los otros dos que aunque estaban lejos, sabía que no se perdían ni un detalle, en especial los gemelos

— ¿Gemelos? –pensó y se dio cuenta que sólo el de pelo rosa le había escrito. Observó al de pelo azul que parecía suspirar por alguien pero no sabía quién.

Tras unos segundos, el chico devolvió el papel a Sata que se lo paso al resto y tras unos minutos volvió a la mesa de Miyabino

"No me gusta el profe…" –Miyabino

"Mentiroso… aunque es normal, esta bueno… hay que admitirlo…" –Mitsuyoshi

"Que bestia eres, Mitsuyoshi… aunque Miyabino y el profe serían una pareja rara…" –Sata

"Serán mi OTP~" –Genichi

El chico volvió a fulminarles con la mirada, pero el sonrojo de su cara hacía que no pudiesen tomarlo en serio

—Mitsuyoshi –llamó el profesor y el chico sintió que el corazón se le detenía- ¿puedes continuar desde dónde nos quedamos?

El chico miró el libro y se dio cuenta que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaban leyendo, bueno ahora que lo miraba bien, era el libro de matemáticas… mierda

—Al menos podrías sacar el libro de literatura… Miyabino, Sata y Shiranui, como les coja el papel, pienso leerlo a toda la clase ¿entendido?

Los chicos asintieron.

La clase continuó como cualquier otra normal: gente medio dormida, gente quejándose por lo bajo, tizas dando sobre frentes, gente pasando de la clase y dibujando, hasta algunos haciendo los deberes de la clase siguiente, lo típico.

Los cuatro de antes volvieron a seguir mandándose el papelito con la esperanza de que no les descubriera pero tras diez minutos, se los quito y se dispuso a leer a toda la clase lo que había escrito

—"La clase del profesor Sakuma es genial, me encanta", "todos deberían de ser como él", "es la mejor clase de todas…" muy graciosos, no sé qué era lo que ponían en verdad, pero están advertidos

—Sí…

La campana sonó y el profesor se retiró

—Miyabino y el profesor Sakuma sentados en un árbol~

—No empieces, Genichi… -esa hora estaba sonrojándose de sobremanera

— ¡A Miyabino le gusta el profe Sakuma! –grito Yoshimine que se había enterado gracias a que como estaba sentado delante de Mitsuyoshi y éste tenía la manía de hablar mientras escribía, se había enterado de parte de la conversación

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No!

—Huh~

—Cada vez tenemos más parejas aquí~ -se emocionaba Shuu

— ¡A mí no me gusta el profesor!

—Claro… -interrumpía Mikado- a ti no te gusta el profe, Taki y Kishibe tampoco tienen algo ni mucho menos Nishinosora y Minamisawa

—Lo nuestro es profesionalidad~ -decían los delegados

— ¡No hay nada entre Sousuke y yo!

—Le ha llamado por el nombre~ -Tenma no lo dijo a mal pero eso sólo sirvió para que se liase aún más

—Huh~

—Y no olvidemos a Isozaki~ -decía Kariya

— ¡A mí no me gusta nadie!

—Huh~

—Nishinosora tiene un montón de pretendientes, es injusto… déjanos algo para nosotros… -se quejaba Hyoudou

—No tengo tantos… creo que no tengo ninguno…

—Sí que los tienes –le decía Kita sentado a su lado- sólo que no te das cuenta…

—A Kita le gusta Nishinosora~ -se escucho al grupo de Yamato, Hakuryuu, los gemelos, Mitsuyoshi y Hyoudou

— ¡A él no le gusta y aunque le gustase, Nishinosora no le correspondería!

—A Isozaki le gusta Nishinosora~ -volvía a decir el mismo grupo

—Él sólo me quiere a mi~

—A Minamisawa le gusta Nishinosora~

— ¿Eh? No es verdad…

—A Nishinosora le gusta Nishin- y se detuvieron al pensar lo que estaban a punto de decir

—Nadie gusta de mi… así que ya paren… molesten a otro…

—A Taki le gusta Kishibe~

— ¡No es verdad!

—Y a Kishibe, Taki~

— ¡Q-que no!

—A Miyabino le gusta el prof-

Pero antes de acabar, un libro enviado por el de pelo plateado acabo en la cara de Yamato haciendo que se caiga de la silla y se golpee la cabeza

Los chicos rieron por la escena y Kurosaki, al ver que nadie parecía querer hacer nada, se levantó de su asiento y ayudo al de pelo rosa a levantarse

—A Kurosaki le gusta Yamato~

— ¿Eh? –soltó la mano del chico que ya se había reincorporado

Se empezaron a oír a gente silbando y Yamato comenzó a reír, cosa que hizo que el de la coleta se molestase y con el mismo libro que le habían golpeado antes, lo uso para volver a pegarle en la frente

— ¡Kurosaki! –se quejaba el de pelo rosa y se tuvo que sentar porque la cabeza le dolía

— ¿Qué?

—No seas tsundere~ -decía Hakuryuu que estaba sentado al lado de Yamato

El de los ojos rojos les miro tranquilo y dar un suspiro decidió que, ya que no tenía nada que perder, iba a darles el gusto

—Yamato

Le llamó y luego levantando su rostro, tras cogerle de la barbilla, le besó la frente ante la sorpresa de todos

—Una más… y haré que no sólo tengan que hacer los deberes de matemáticas…

Tragaron saliva y decidieron callarse. Aunque cuando acabasen las clases del día, no iban a dejar que esa escena se quedase en el aire, no, ellos la usarían para recordarle al chico lo bien que se veían juntos y lo divertido que sería la frase de "Kurosaki quiere a Yamato".

Sí. Otro día más de escuela.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, como ven, aún no hay mucho de las parejas pero es que se tienen que desarrollar de a poco... sino, no tiene gracia xD más o menos ya decidí cuales serán las parejas finales, pero mientras, iré haciendo una mezcla. Pero por ahora va lento porque son los primeros capis~

Sobre lo de Minamisawa y Nishinosora, siento que ambos son unos egocéntricos que podrían llevarse bien y por eso los usaré para fastidiar al otro. Y los gemelos, es que no dejo de imaginármelos como que son éstos que siempre empiezan las peleas y si ya hay uno, echan leña al fuego xD

.

-_Yue Hiroyuki:_ Jaja, me alegro que te guste~ es que a Nishinosora me lo veo tan narcisista que no puedo imaginármelo así xD

-_Mary-chan-Love-Lemon:_ Me alegro que te guste ^^ es que vamos, en un examen uno siempre acaba pensando en algo que nada que ver xD Bueno, la conti no ha tardo mucho aunque es algo corta xD

-Kaotik Angel: Eh~ buenas~ te veo aquí también~ xD Es que uno en los exámenes siempre acaba en algo que nada que ver y hasta a veces llegas a leer cosas que ni están y tu ya te estas montando toda la historia para la respuesta xD

_-Niebla Difio eres tan fail que vuelves a estar en el hospital~:_ Te dije que lo tenía en mente pero no sabía como hacerlo, pero vamos... al final hice como siempre y me puse a escribir sin pensar y quedo esto~ xD Tu aún me debes conti, así que no puedes morir! xD

.

Bueno~ pues ya nos leeremos en la próxima conti~


End file.
